clubduckyfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:AnonymousDuckLover
Welcome to my talk page.This page is for talking to me. I was thinking about games for Club Ducky like Hopper . Cymadd (talk) 03:53, December 29, 2012 (UTC)Cymadd How many colors will there be, because I would like to be dark blue in the game. What does a Duckle Look like? Like the Yellow Angry Bird or something like that? Ducky Login Hello, I made a Club Ducky Login Page and that Orange Duck. I'll put the Login Picture here. Do you like it? Thanks, Batreeqah Ideas How about I give you ideas for the game. -Batreeqah Duckles How many colors do Duckles come in? Only yellow? Or more? Fooly8 (talk) 21:39, December 29, 2012 (UTC) Operation Careless Dock for Operation Careless. Note the care bear. Duckles again How many duckles the non-mallards can buy? --Duack, Night of December 30, 2012 Care bears and business mooses Businessmoose is a copywritten name too. Lets make a new care bear sprite without using herbert. CP and copying Batreequah's logo is based on Club Penguin logo. You said herbert cant be used to make care bears so cp logo cant be used to make club ducky logo. Fooly8's logo looks more like a banner, so we can use it as banner, but it cant be logo. ---||--- Remove these logos from contest please. --Duack, night of December 30, 2012 - Okay. CROWcrow (talk) 00:45, December 30, 2012 (UTC)Duack Ducky Style Do you approve a Catalog, Ducky Style? Please link the website! Or I will attack you with the Laser Lord. Logos Hello, This user: CROWcrow is copying my logo for sumbission and adding just a little more. Can you do something. I sent a message and got no respond. Chat/Toolbar I made for the Game & Orange has been shaded more Hi There, I shaded the Orange Colour and made a Chat/Toolbar. I have attached the images, too. Here they are. That blue circle is to throw water. The Friend Online thing is an example when a friend is online. Do you like them? Let me know by replying. Admin Can I please be Admin? Achievements Can I add some achievements? Fooly8 (talk) 23:23, December 30, 2012 (UTC) Am I a Mod? Am I a moderator in Club Ducky? Because I'm confused. Fooly8 (talk) 01:20, December 31, 2012 (UTC) BLOCKS Why did you block Ellis? Fooly8 (talk) 21:37, December 31, 2012 (UTC) mod I asked to be a mod in Club Ducky one day. Can i be? --Duack SDS Why you did not remove the SDS invite from Lakes page? SDS is stoten from Bin Weevils (SWS, the Secret Weevil Service). Please remove it, i cant because the page is protected. The place where it is: Free Items When You Start *Flying Hat *Ducky Toy *Car *''SDS Invite'' --Duack - P.S. Ellis put it back and protected the page when i removed it. Very good he is blocked. --Duack Ellis is back! His new username is CookMack. Please block him. P.S. He is marked as founder! P.P.S. He did put SDS back onto the Lake page. Ellis is back! His new username is CookMack. Please block him. P.S. He is marked as founder! P.P.S. He did put SDS back onto the Lake page. ELLIS ALERT! Ellis is back! I think he got a new computer. His new username is CookMack. Please block him. P.S. He is marked as founder! P.P.S. He did put SDS back onto the Lake page. --Duack Dock for Operation Careless Without the care bear. I made new dock because it is too hard to remove the care bear from the old picture, and darkness too. Darkness is for Quackout. --Duack ? Did you make UtterDuck? clubducky.com sent me there. What? Is this Club Ducky game even real? STOP duck lover, you are gonna get sued, if you keep stealing art from cp. please stop, for your own safety. -Fatewate Closing??? NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO Is it true this was just a joke? :( Fooly8 (talk) 17:17, January 16, 2013 (UTC) - When you thought that was just a joke, then OK. I am now making CD myself. - When you thought that was just a joke, then OK. I am now making CD myself. Crow (talk) 15:10, January 16, 2013 (UTC)